Cookies and Stories
by khela
Summary: Reno was given a fairytale book for his birthday...reminding him of his mom,and the homemade cookies she made..


**I don not own Reno...**

Reno flipped through the book that was given to him by Elena. He wrinkled his nose in disgust._ What got into her? Giving me a fairytale book for my birthday, _he thought. Sleepingbeauty, Snow white and the seven dwarves, little mermaid, Aladdin, and all that he thought was crap. He threw the book aside, planning to hide it somewhere deep in his closet, and proceeded to unwrap the present that Rude gave him.

After a little while the Redhead started to collect all his presents, and picked up the book, lying faced down on its pages on the floor beside his bed. He looked at the clock on his bed side table. _8:10 pm. _He sighed heavily, and picked up the book, he'll try reading it, just to kill time, but it wasn't gonna be he's fault if he falls asleep.

"I swear, I'd rather go to hell, than being caught dead reading this damn book." He muttered under his breath. He slumped himself on the bed, and opened the book. And he started to read 'Snow white and the seven dwarves'. He took he's time looking at the well detailed pictures than reading.

Reno closed the book when he was in the middle of the story called 'Peter Pan'. Fairies, princess, dragons, mermaids, pirates, genies in lamps, it sounded all so ridiculous to him; it would have sounded okay if he was a 5-year-old kid, It would have sounded okay…...if he's mother was the one reading it to him.

"Enough crap for today, Elena your so stupid." He said, and tossed the book aside, not caring where ever it would land. He put his hands on his head, and looked at the ceiling. He thought of his mother…

"_Mum! Read me a story!" The little red haired boy exclaimed from the kitchen doorway. Clarice turned to his son and smiled warmly._

"_Not tonight, Reno. Mum is still busy." She said, looking at Reno, his eyes started to fill with tears._

"_But you promised! You promised you'll read me a story!" He sobbed, stomping his foot on the floor, and ran up to his room, as fast as his small feet can take him. He slammed the door shut, and sat on his bed. _

"_Reno?" He heard his mum from outside. "Reno open the door, I'll read you a story." She said knocking on the door. Reno smiled and opened the door, and hugged his mother, enjoying her warmth. _

"_Am' I going to read you a story, or are you going to hug me all night?" His mom chuckled, and picked up his little boy, and bought him to his bed, tucking him, and taking the book that was lying on the floor._

"_Read me Little Red riding hood!" Reno exclaimed squirming under the covers._

"_I've read you that story ten times! You want me to read it again?" His mother said, sitting on the bed with the book wide open._

"_Yeah, I like the way they describe the cookies and treats in little red riding hood's basket! It reminds me of your home made cookies!" Reno smiled, his blue-green eyes sparkling with excitement. _

"_Okay, I'll read you that story, but promise mum we'll read a different story next time." Clarice said, moving closer to his son._

"_I promise!" Reno said a loud, raising his hand into the air, and made an imaginary cross sign on his chest. His mother laughed, and read him the story. Reno listened carefully to the story, and hid in blankets when his mum came to the part where the wolf was going to eat the little girl. He yelled 'YAY!' when the woodsman came and saved them._

"_And they all lived happily ever after." His mother closed the book, and placed a kiss on his forehead._

"_Sleep tight cupcake." His mother whispered. _

"_Can you make cookies tomorrow?" The little redhead asked. His mother smiled, and nodded. She headed for the door, and turned off the lights._

_Reno yawned and slowly closed his eyes. He fell to sleep with a smile on his face, he was going to get cookies tomorrow…home made cookies…filled with lots of love._

Reno realized that he was crying, sat up and hastily wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. He got off the bed, and picked the book, and flipped to the page to the story of 'Little red riding hood'. He felt a smile stretching across his face, and closed the book, putting it away, in his bed side drawer.

"I'll take back what I said about the book, but boy you sure are stupid Elena," He said, and lay on the bed. "But thanks anyway."

He slowly closed his eyes… _"Good night cupcake." _He must be going crazy, he swore he heard his mum, but instead the smile stretched even wider, and whispered.

"Goodnight mum." And he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Review please ...**


End file.
